De amores prohibidos
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Tanto Rose como Scorpius, están conscientes de lo mal vistas que serían sus relaciones. Sin embargo, el Malfoy ama a Lily Luna Potter; y Rose siente ese mismo amor por James Sirius, su primo. ¿Algún día dejarían de ser amores prohibidos? JSP/RW & LLP/SHM


**¡Hola mundo del fandom Pottérico!**

**Antes que nada, gracias por pasarte por aquí ;)**

**ACLARACIÓN:** _[Soy ScorSe (Rose&Scorpius :3)__fiel,__ al 100%] _**Pero las aprejas en el fic son: Rose/James S. y ScorLy (Lily L. y Scorpius)**

_Flashback está en cursivas._

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Poter y sus respectivos personajes y/o lugares, NO son de mi propiedad. Ya saben ustedes más que bien a quién pertenece tanta magia :3**

**Ahora, disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>De amores prohibidos<strong>

Rose llevó sus ojos azules hacia el rubio al frente, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha, y lanzó un suspiro.

-Estás loco.- dijo por décima octava vez, solo que esta ocasión, fue en un tono más tranquilo.

Scorpius alzó la mirada para ver a su amiga sentada mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor. Trató de decir algo, pero a ese punto, ya se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Y no sólo loco, Hyperion.-el primogénito Malfoy le miró de mala forma al pronunciar su segundo nombre, un nombre que simplemente detestaba.-Eres un completo idiota.-desdeñó la pelirroja de rizos.

-Basta, Rose.-pidió con brusquedad y en un tono grave que hizo que la Weasley parara de hablar.- Estoy consciente de lo que hago.-aseguró desviando la mirada.

-No.-murmuró Rose.- ¡No lo estás!-exclamó, volviendo al mismo tono de un principio.- ¿Acaso nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos?-Scorpius chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Nuevamente su amiga sacaba el lado irritante e insoportable que hacía que el rubio se preguntara: ¿Cómo es que es mi amiga?

-No es tu asunto.-contestó Scorpius con visible molestia.- Deja de entrometerte.

-No, no lo haré.- Rose se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz. Dirigiendo a su amigo aquella mirada que hacía que temieras por tu vida.- _Ella_ es mi familia.-susurró en un tono demasiado serio, incluso para Rose Weasley.

Scorpius volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que hará mi Tío Harry, eh?-preguntó la pelirroja.- ¿Albus? ¿Qué crees que dirá tu mejor amigo?-cuestionó resaltando las últimas palabras. Un comentario que hirió al rubio.- ¿Qué piensas que dirá… _James_?-la voz de la Weasley se acortó al mencionar a su primo, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Scorpius. Aún así, la Gryffindor logró reponerse, para continuar con su irritante sermón.- ¿Y mi padre? O aún peor, ¿mi abuelo? ¿Crees que lo tomarán bien?-El Malfoy elevó su mirada, unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaban a surcar sus grises ojos.

Y Rose no pudo evitar derrumbarse ante esa escena. Scorpius estaba llorando. Él, _su amigo_. Algo que nunca, ni en sus más extravagantes sueños, había ocurrido.

-¿Qué piensas Rose?-habló el rubio.- ¿Qué no he pensado en eso?

-_Es Lily_.-susurró Rose en un sollozo.- La pequeña Lily. No está mal que la quieras pero… Scorpius, debes entender que…

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Eh?-interrumpió Scorpius.- ¿Qué soy un Malfoy y mi lugar es en la basura?-Rose lanzó un suspiro e intentó acercarse a su amigo, pero el rubio se alejó.

-Yo no dije eso.-rectificó la muchacha de cabellos rojizos.

-Pero quisiste.-la Weasley sintió la penetrante mirada gris de su amigo sobre ella. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Sabes muy bien que yo no pienso de esa forma. Eres mi amigo.-susurró.- Pero mi familia es otra cosa. Incluso Tío Harry; él podrá decir que ya todo está bien… pero él sabe que no es así. Su amor es... algo como lo **_prohibido._**

-Entonces tendrá que aceptarlo, quiera o no.- lo próximo que el chico de cabellera rubia sintió, fue la mano firme de su amiga estamparse contra su pálida mejilla.

-¡Estás idiota!-exclamó la pelirroja.- Estás poniendo en peligro tu felicidad y la de Lily.

-No, lo que hago es luchar por ella.

-Scorpius, reacciona.-gimoteó Rose.- Lo suyo es imposible.-pidió, mirando con súplica a los ojos del rubio. Scorpius desvió la mirada. Fastidio era lo que sentía, odio hacia los prejuicios actuales. ¿Qué demonios importaban el pasado y los apellidos?

Suspiró.

Estaba subestimando el asunto. Podía ser diferente a su familia, ser amigo de Rose Weasley y Albus Potter, honorario Gryffindor; pero no dejaba de ser un Malfoy. Algo que marcaría su vida.

Los fantasmas del pasado seguían presentes, era imposible que se alejaran de pronto.

Miró los llorosos ojos de su amiga y por un momento deseó que esa insoportable Weasley no tuviera tanta razón. Pero él aún tenía una carta bajo la manga.

-¿Tan imposible como tú y…

-¡No lo menciones!-gruñó Rose.- Él no viene al tema.

-¿Por qué no?-Scorpius mostró una de sus tantas sonrisas de superioridad, aquellas que provocaban en Rose querer darle un buen golpe.

-Es diferente.-murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada con desgano.

-¿Qué tanta diferencia hay?-preguntó Scorpius.- Si alguien descubriera lo tuyo, sería tanto como si descubrieran lo mío, Rose.

-Lo mío terminó.-susurró Rose. Pero las lágrimas, inconscientemente, comenzaron a rodar por sus pecosas mejillas.

-¿Por qué terminó?-cuestionó el rubio, tomando un tono de voz más suave y reconfortante. Algo que agradecía enormemente la pelirroja.

-Porque es malo.- sollozó Rose.- Es malo. ¡No es lo correcto!-exclamó. Sus azules ojos brillaban gracias a las lágrimas que cada vez más se acumulaban en ellos.- Es… _mi primo_.-terminó en un murmullo.

-James de verdad te quiere, y tú a él.-susurró el rubio, acercando el cuerpo de su amiga y apoyándola sobre su pecho.

-No…-Rose ahogó el sollozo en el cuerpo de su amigo.- Nunca debimos sentir eso. Es _**prohibido**.-_Scorpius comenzó a acariciar el enredado cabello de su amiga mientras ésta lloraba sobre su pecho. Le dolía verla así, esa irritante y comelona Weasley se había convertido en parte importante de él. Era su amiga, su soporte, _su hermana._

-Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar, Rosie.-susurró el chico en el oído de la pelirroja.

-Yo siempre he controlado todo.-dijo Rose separándose del rubio.- No sé por qué no puedo con esto.-se limpió el rostro con las mangas de su ropa.- Yo… yo…-en cuanto los ojos de Rose hicieron contacto con la mirada de Scorpius, ella cambió el semblante por uno frío. Aquel rostro indiferente que usaba cada vez que se hablaba de James.-Ese no era el tema.

-Mejor dejemos ambos temas y listo.- pidió Scorpius con despreocupación.

Rose lo miró detenidamente, pero después de aquel pequeño momento, se recostó sobre el pecho del que consideraba un hermano, y suspiró con mayor lentitud.

-Tal vez deberíamos huir juntos, los cuatro.-sonrió la pelirroja.- Si escapamos, y cambiamos nuestros apellidos, ya no habrá más problemas.-Scorpius lanzó una risita de complicidad.

-Eso realmente sería genial.-murmuró el rubio, acercando el cuerpo de su amiga hacia él.- Podíamos vivir en alguno de esos lugares muggles que tú y Lily tanto hablan.-la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, mirando con aspecto soñador el fuego de la chimenea. Debían ser no más de las once de la noche.

Otro largo silencio inundó la estancia de los leones. Solo podían escucharse las tranquilas y leves respiraciones de los adolescentes frente a la chimenea.

-Scorp.-el rubio sonrió inconscientemente. Volvía a ser "Scorp" y no "Hyperion", nombre que a Rose le fascinaba decir cuando estaba enfadada con él.

-Hmp.-la pelirroja lo vio como una señal para continuar.

-Dime.- pidió.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Lily Luna Potter?-preguntó tranquilamente, y no con aquel enfado e ironía que la albergaba en un principio.

_-¿Qué pasa Lily?-preguntó el rubio, mirando atentamente a la chica que se hallaba frente a él._

_Hace unos segundos, Lily le había pedido que hablasen, en privado._

_-Yo…-comenzó la pelirroja de ojos negros.-Yo…-la pequeña Potter se reprimió mentalmente, regañándose por su falta de valentía. ¡Merlín, era una Gryffindor! ¿Por qué no lo decía y ya?_

_-Lils, no te entiendo.- Scorpius sonrió nerviosamente._

_-No es fácil.-murmuró la menor.-Es complicado.- los ojos grises de Malfoy trataron de conectarse con los pardo de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, pero Lily desviaba la mirada. Eso, increíblemente, lo hizo sentir ¿mal?_

_-¿Qué no es fácil?-indagó él._

_-Bueno… te conozco desde hace tiempo, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano.- Lily se sintió prácticamente una estúpida. Se preguntaba a donde había ido a parar tanto valor y seguridad que portaba en un principio._

_-Estás diferente.-dijo Scorpius, logrando que Potter se sintiera aún peor. Ella suspiró, había iniciado ya y tenía que acabarlo ahora._

_-Scorpius… yo…-las palabras quedaron nuevamente en el aire. El rubio la miró con curiosidad pero Lily no tenía el valor de mirarlo a él._

_-¿Segura que te sientes bien?-y no era para menos esa pregunta por parte de Malfoy; la pequeña Potter de verdad actuaba demasiado diferente a la alegre, extrovertida y directa chica que solía ser.- ¿Lily?-insistió el chico al no recibir respuesta alguna._

_-Yo…-la pelirroja podía sentir como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Merlín, estaba nerviosa. No cualquier día te declarabas a tu amor platónico que, para colmo, es mayor que tú y mejor amigo de tu hermano._

_"Bien hecho, Lily" ironizó la chica de trece años en su mente._

_-Quería decirte algo.-trató de hablar claro, pero las palabras surgieron más como un susurro._

_-Eso lo llevas diciendo desde hace media hora, Lils.- bromeó el Gryffindor mayor.-La verdad te notas demasiado nerviosa.- comenzó a hablar el rubio.- ¿Es porque será tu primer año en Hosmeade?-preguntó en tono comprensivo.-¿Qué rayos tiene su familia? Rose se puso así también hace dos años y vomitó sobre la bufanda de Albus, luego Albus vomitó sobre mi maravillosa capa nueva y entonces…_

_-¡Quieres cerrar la boca!-gritó la Gryffindor, apretando fuertemente sus puños.- ¡Quiero decirte algo!-Scorpius la miró, entre sorprendido y asustado.- ¡Merlín, que no es fácil, idiota!-la pequeña Potter comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.- ¡Te amo! ¿¡Entiendes! ¡Te amo!- al caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en su arranque de furia, Lily llevó sus manos hacia su boca._

_-¿Qué… tú… qué?-preguntó con lentitud el chico, saliendo del breve shock que lo había dejado la confesión de la pelirroja al frente._

_Lily lo miró por un breve segundo, para luego salir huyendo en dirección a quién sabe dónde._

_Y algo extraño ocurrió dentro de Scorpius, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo entero. Pero no era la primera vez, claro que esta ocasión la sensación se intensificaba, pero seguía siendo el mismo cosquilleo desconocido que sentía últimamente… al estar cerca de Lily._

-Me di cuenta que yo también la quería, y vaya que mucho.-suspiró Scorpius, Rose lo escuchaba atentamente.-Es alegre, hermosa, valiente, divertida… es _Lily_.-en los labios de la pelirroja de rizos apareció una sonrisa.

-Y tú la amas.- susurró sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Más que a mi vida.- respondió el rubio.

-Te creo.-murmuró Rose.- De verdad, a ambos, de verdad creo que se amen.-Scorpius sonrió, besando la cabeza de su amiga.

-Gracias. Pero…-la pelirroja arrugó la nariz. Sabía lo que venía.- ¿Tú? Dime, Rosie… ¿Qué sientes por James Sirius Potter?-Rose lanzó un suspiro, recordando lo que un año atrás ocurrió.

_-¡Hey, James!-exclamó Rose, intentando seguir el paso apresurado de su primo.- ¿No me oyes? ¡Para, James!_

_El castaño hizo caso omiso a todos los gritos de la pelirroja que lo seguía y se adentró a una de las aulas desocupadas ese día, cerrando con brusquedad la puerta._

_-¡Ábreme, por favor!-suplicó la chica desde el pasillo solitario del castillo._

_-Vete, Rose, no quiero hablar.-respondió el mayor de los Potter. "No contigo", pensó James para sí.- ¡Vete!-la pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada por el tono de voz que su primo había usado con ella._

_-¡No, no me iré!-la pelirroja continuó golpeando la puerta con insistencia.- ¡Debemos hablar!-exclamó de nuevo. James lanzó un quejido de frustración y golpeó una de las mesas del salón de clases._

_-¡No hay nada de qué hablar!-gritó el castaño.- Solo… solo vete, Rose.-lo último lo dijo en un murmullo. Notó como unas pocas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas._

_Estaba llorando. James Sirius lloraba. Por una chica. Por su prima. Por Rose._

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes que decirme por qué has golpeado a Steve!-dijo la chica, gritando al otro lado de la puerta._

_James apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al igual que sus puños. ¿Cómo es qué se había metió en tan grande lío? ¿Por qué rayos no se controló al ver a ese tipo tan cerca de su prima?_

_Porque eso era Rose, su prima… su familia. Pero aquellos celos no fueron los de un primo que protege a su prima, no, Merlín, no. James Sirius, simplemente, no soportó que otro estuviera cerca de ella, otro que no fuera él._

_-James.- susurró Rose, recargando su cansado cuerpo en la puerta cerrada. No escuchó respuesta alguna, así que lentamente sacó su varita y la apuntó al pomo de la puerta que su primo había cerrado desde dentro.- *Alohomora*_

_La pelirroja buscó con la mirada a su primo, lo hayo en uno de los últimos pupitres del salón._

_-Hola.-dijo James, intentando sonar despreocupado y sonreír burlonamente. No lo logró._

_-Hola.-contestó, a su vez, Rose. Con el mismo nivel de ánimo._

_-Vaya, Rosie. Tengo que irme.-James se incorporó y trató de salir lo más rápido que le fuera posible, pero la voz de Rose lo detuvo._

_-Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_-Eres mi prima.-fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente del Weasley mayor.-Wood se tomaba demasiada libertad._

_-Es mi novio.-respondió la pelirroja, tajante._

_-Lo sé.-susurró James, con pesar.-Pero yo…-las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, temiendo que provocaran más distancia entre él y Rose._

_-¿Tú qué?-indagó la chica._

_James suspiró y se giró a mirarla._

_-Estaba celoso, ¿de acuerdo?-contestó el castaño de mala gana.- Celoso, ¡no tienes idea de lo que sentí al ver que te besaba! Realmente yo…_

_-¿Celoso?-se preguntó Rose.- ¿¡Celoso!-cuestionó en un tono de furia.- ¡No es tu asunto, James! No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí._

_James desvió la mirada, sabiendo a la perfección que Rose tenía toda la razón._

_-Lo que pasó fue un error. No estaba bien, James.-comenzó a hablar la chica.- Tú mismo lo dijiste. Y después de pasearte con cuanta chica se te atravesara, no me vengas ahora con un reclamo por besarme con mi novio.-las últimas palabras, que Rose citó con mayor entonación, le hirieron al Potter como una caída en el campo de Quidditch._

_El castaño miró con detenimiento a la chica al frente. Maldición, de verdad que era un gran problema en el que estaba metido._

_Caminó lentamente hacia Rose, ella sintió el nerviosismo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo cuando la suave mano de su primo acarició con suavidad su mejilla. No había estado tan cerca de él en mucho tiempo._

_-James.-murmuró cuando su primo comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, al punto de sentir la respiración de él en su sonrojado rostro.-No deberíamos…_

_-¿Tú crees?-preguntó el Gryffindor, mirando directamente los azules ojos de su prima._

_-No es moral, no es lo correcto.- James chasqueó la lengua antes esas excusas.- Es **prohibido**.-una lágrima rodó por la pecosa mejilla de Rose._

_-Pero no quiero dejarlo.-el castaño juntó su frente con la de la pelirroja.-Rose…-susurró a pocos milímetros de los labios de su prima._

_Y Rose Weasley ya no lo pudo ocultar más, después de susurrar un "Yo tampoco, James." Se lanzó hacia su primo, en un beso torpe pero apasionado._

-Realmente… lo nuestro es imposible.-dijo Rose en un murmullo.-Por eso lo terminé.

-Tal vez solo te gusta huir.-Scorpius se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una mala mirada de su amiga.

-Yo nunca huyo de nada.- aclaró, arrugando su pecosa nariz.

-Claro que lo haces, Rose.-respondió el rubio.-Llevas haciéndolo todo este tiempo.-la pelirroja se separó de los brazos de su mejor amigo y desvió la mirada.-James te ama y tú lo amas a él.-Malfoy se incorporó, mirando firmemente a Rose.

-¡Es incesto!-exclamó ella, nuevamente con los ojos llorosos.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Rosie.-suspiró Scorpius.-Y debamos los cuatro escapar y cambiar nuestros apellidos.

-Tú siempre serás Malfoy como Lily siempre será Potter.-murmuró la pelirroja.-A su amor le falta trascender todavía muchos obstáculos, difíciles retos.

-Yo amo a Lily.-afirmó Scorpius.-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-Eso lo sé.-contestó Rose.-En este año, nunca los había visto más felices, a ninguno de los dos. Tu mirada es más alegre, la sonrisa de Lily más amplia.-sonrió Rose.-Ustedes pueden luchar todavía.

-Yo jamás te había visto tan relajada y feliz hasta que lo tuyo con James inició.-susurró el rubio, sonriendo a su amiga.-Él era mucho mejor en Quidditch y sus notas subieron. Tú sonreías más y siempre tenías un brillo especial en tus ojos.-Scorpius rió por lo bajo. Recordando a _esa_ Rose.-No des la batalla por perdida.

-Es diferente.-dijo ella.

-No, no lo es.-contraatacó él.

Rose lanzó un quejido se arrojó sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea. Scorpius se sentó a su lado. Pronto, los dos volvían a la posición anterior, abrazándose.

-Esto es una mierda.-dijo Rose, olvidándose de cualquier moral.

-Sí, lo es.-afirmó el rubio.

-Tal vez nos gusta lo**_ prohibido_**.-susurró la chica.

-_Amo_ a Lily.-dijo Scorpius después de un suspiro.

-Sabes que te creo.-respondió Rose.-Yo _amo_ a James.

-Me alegre que lo admitas.-los dos Gryffindor, sonrieron.

Y se sentían bien al hablar entre ellos. Porque eran amigos, casi hermanos. Porque tanto uno como el otro se preocupaban por el malestar que uno tuviera.

Y tal vez las cosas funcionarán algún día, tal vez si pudieran escapar y cambiar sus apellidos; tal vez la familia de Lily y la de Scorpius aceptarán aquella relación socialmente desastrosa; tal vez los Weasley (y Potter) no vieran el amor entre James y Rose como algo insano.

Tal vez, algún día, ese tema se volviera a tocar… pero no para hablar **_de amores prohibidos._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, díganme que les ha parecido y si desean continuación. Sería como un two-shot. Para ver que piensan James y Lily y que ocurre después, pero solo si me lo piden... aún ando quemándome la cabeza con un reto :S<strong>

**Soy ScorSe al 100%, mi OTP en la tercera generación y siempre será así... La idea de este fic nació sola, así que me encantaría leer que tal lo he hecho.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

**Arigato,**

**M.******


End file.
